The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) engine assemblies may include a fuel rail attached to fuel injectors that inject liquid fuel into a combustion chamber or into an injection port in communication with the combustion chamber. LPG engine assemblies may also include a fuel pump that circulates fuel from a fuel tank through the fuel rail. In warm conditions, fuel in the fuel rail may be heated to a vapor state. Thus, the fuel pump may circulate fuel through the fuel rail prior to engine startup to purge fuel vapor in the fuel rail. This purge of fuel vapor in the fuel rail may increase the time required for engine startup.
During a fuel tank fill event, the temperature and pressure of the fuel tank may be elevated. An elevated tank pressure may increase a fill pressure and/or a fill time required to fill the fuel tank with fuel.